Future Upon The Horizon
by Agrithnum-aut
Summary: Whether it's in the past, the present, or future, love will always find a way into our hearts one way or another- even if it is, in fact, whimsical emotion across one's mind.


**I was feeling a little bit down after seeing that there are** _ **no**_ **good stories to read for the Naruto x Ryuuzetsu pairing. Like…** _ **what the hell?**_ **They look god damn adorable together, at least, I think that. And the whole claw through the stomach thing? If that doesn't remind you of a certain** _ **important**_ **canon pairing then I don't know what does. They were, after all, for similar reasons that one might not expect, under the same circumstances. But, enough of that! I have a hell of a lot of inspiration to write this! This, my friends, will be a happy one :D**

* * *

Naruto cusped her tanned skin, flawless as ivory, yet kissed by the sun, but not enough to darken the bright woman that was held beneath. She was so… so…

" _Beautiful…_ " With a small laugh, she calmed her erratically beating heart- slowing the blood pulsing within her veins as her breath caught in her throat. A bright crimson flushed across her skin, betraying the true intention of the dying smirk, forming one of those heartfelt, _loving_ smiles that he knew she was capable of, more than anyone he knew.

The sight of her gorgeous white hair blowing in the wind of the surrounding plains, wildflowers and scattered patches of summer's daisies as far as the eye could see. The only thing that crossed his mind was her- even the breathtaking scenery could not tear his eyes away from the sight of her, she was _his_ , after all.

Her bright, gleaming wedding band continued to bask in the falling sunlight- even then, he was hard pressed to focus on what she was saying- her _wonderful_ form kept drawing his attention, filling the simple, yet intricately designed wedding garment that, should he jest, would continue to do so.

"Naruto?" His mind snapped away- unfortunately- from the graceful woman before him, and came to focus on her uniquely patterned irises- pooling deep across her eyes, while capturing his gaze that held nothing but love for the _majestic_ piece of nature that was before him. Yes, despite everything that was said about him, he couldn't help but fall hopelessly in love with her- it just felt so _right_. Age had been an issue for some- she was twenty-four while he had been sixteen when they'd fallen for each other, but then again, it wasn't really. He guessed it would probably have been petty jealousy- she was beautiful- _magnificent_ , even. And so, on the eve of his twenty-first birthday, he had asked her to wed him. It had gone smoothly- they preferred a peaceful, not eventful type of wedding that would draw attention. Even then they didn't believe in marriage deciding a relationship- it was more of a milestone if anything since they had already made up their hearts a long time ago. Why it took him five years, he'd never understand, but later is better than never, ne?

"Yes?" His breath came out, taken away by the small pecks left upon his chin, his formal wear having been stripped off to a simple pair of slacks and slightly opened dress shirt which had long since been untucked in favor of moving to a quiet place after Guy and Lee came with a small crowd in congratulations. _I really do have some crazy friends…_

"I asked you what we should do. I mean, your role as a ninja, and mine, may come and go, even some of our skills as we make a life together. What I want to know, is if you trust me with yours?" Nodding, he smiled, pressing his forehead against her own- the heat between the two barely masked by the passing breeze that continued to brush against the landscape. He would always be sensual with her, he just couldn't help it!

"Of course I do… I've always wanted a family, to build one with you ever since we've been together… so you don't even have to ask…" She laughed as he lifted her into his lap, pressing his lips against her own in a flurry of liplocks, panting and gasping as he tried to suppress the urge growing in the pit of his stomach, and it _wasn't_ Kurama, either. He _wanted_ her, and he couldn't tell if it was slight influence of the fox, but after they had wed and he'd marked her, she'd become so much more irresistible. There was just a knot that kept getting tighter and tighter…

"Well then, I can tell you're definitely _ready_ , but what I wanted to say is… well…" She broke off, opting to simply stare into his eyes- a conjunct, yet also conjoint mixture of love and admiration sheening from the reflection of his cerulean pools.

"Anything…" She leaned forward, taking the chance to nibble at his ear, pressing flush against him in a _wonderful_ fashion, making his core tighten with a fantastic kind of pressure, continuing to hungrily press against her own visage.

"There is a large cabin at the end of the nearby road, off of the outskirts of a small town near Kusagakure no Sato… I want us to start a family with what should be a home…" He stared at her in a gasp of surprise as her hand grasped at his abdomen, lightly raking her nails against his continuously flexing muscles, enjoying the slight chill it left behind. With another rough liplock, he took the chance to slightly nip at her neck, biting and rolling his tongue against her soft, _womanly_ flesh. She might have not been the most voluptuous woman in the world, but she- and he could definitely feel it- had curves in all of the right places…

"Anything for you… but I don't think I can wait- urk! Until we get there…" Her lips were slightly bruised from the intense make-out session, and she gasped in surprise as his hands roamed her back, getting closer and closer to the aching sensation that had been previously nipped in the bud until after their ceremonious partnership.

Of course, with clothing continuing to fly to and forth, it was impossible to distinguish the various sounds of lovemaking echoing across the almost endless fields beyond. Whether it was an expensive dress or a high-class dress shirt, it didn't matter to the two. They had taken care not to shred anything of future sentimental value, but it was growing harder and harder, in a more literal sense, to deny each other of their wants, and soon to be, _needs._

They rocked back and forth, often slightly bumping their heads and relentlessly grinding as it trailed off into the night. Sparks, and eventual bonfires of pleasure kept their blood steaming in their veins, letting energy that they hadn't known that they had become a part of their post-coital release. Again and again, over and over, they continued throughout the night- not slowing down for a bit, determined to explore every inch of skin, every bead of sweat, every flittering piece of hair caught by their heavy breathing. They can't stop, or rather _couldn't_ stop. They were lost in the light of their shared emotions and pleasures that the growing number of moans and, in some cases, hollers brought them to an orgasmic bliss.

Sweat was pouring and their bodies were bathed by the dimly lit night, as it passed as soon as it came, time flew by without their knowledge as they could only be attentive to their significant other in this brief, yet fruitfully magical disposition of the defining characteristics of what it meant to be man and woman, basked in the growing pleasure that kept the flooding dams of promiscuous activity flowing endlessly- until they had worn the building energy contained in their bodies had run out. The night was long, but it was also quite hot despite the constant breeze that kept pushing every blade of grass, each piece of the nearby forestry in a harmony that could bring the night's dimly lit purpose to fruition, blindingly lost in the ever-present afterglow of two people caught in the basks of both pleasure and creativity of the other. It raged on like a roaring fire throughout the night, contained yet also as intense as the moment it started, from beginning to end. And so it ended, indeed, but with a spark of light so bright it could be mistaken for the soon to be rising sun that continued to watch over the Earth, a never-ending spiral into the pits of their love and affection, and not a single soul in the world would question the infinitely growing emotions caught between the two.

They fell upon each other, Naruto leaning back with Ryuuzetsu shivering in delight as they basked in the warmth they provided for the other, uncaring of the dripping sweat and various other fluids contained in scattered puddles beneath their worn-out bodies. Their hair was plastered to their heads and the smell of exhaustion and the scent of their rather _energetic_ lovemaking pervaded the surrounding area. But they didn't mind- it was a part of their relationship- of the unbridled, cataclysmic, _earth-shattering_ emotions that they contained for one another. It wasn't a secret before, and it _certainly_ wasn't the case now.

Ryuuzetsu's once bright white, almost silver hair shone with sweat, gleaming in the slowly rising sun's aura, brilliantly reflecting the broad spectrum of color contained within the dawn-lit skies. They mustered up the effort to sit up in the same position they had been in before it started, laughing and giggling, caught in bliss that could only be defined by the sanctuary they'd found inside their relationship- and their wedding bands could only testament to it if proof was needed.

Brushing her hair out of her face, he grinned almost out of sheer awe-struck stupidity at what hat conspired between the two. Even if they tried, they had gotten too rough- enough that numerous marks and bites littered their bodies as a fact of their adrenaline filled adventures.

"Wow… that was just…" He was lost for breath as he stared into the eyes of the sun-bathed goddess before him, admiring the way it accentuated every detail of her flawless skin.

"Amazing?" He grasped her, not wanting to let go as they shared one last kiss before he fell onto his back, leaving her straddling his nude form in her suit that had been granted to her by birth. He couldn't get enough- even his stamina was sent into a toll after the various ways they'd explored each other from tips and tricks they picked up by the pleasure of their respective partner. Gone were the inexperienced, awkward, _virgin_ adults that had trouble with even so much as a kiss in public. They couldn't help but feel _whole_ , even when they weren't in the middle of their midnight lovemaking. The wind blew her slowly drying hair, slightly glinting away from the strands of hair nimbly taken over by a rather strong breeze that chilled the warming earth. His breath caught between his teeth, and he slightly hissed as she moved with their still connected sex along with it. Even then, he could still feel the pleasure- though both of them were far too tired, and willing to bask in the afterglow to notice the new chakra signature forming beneath her skin.

"Yeah..." Lightly falling forward, she was caught in large amounts of effort by Naruto, who managed to sit back up and settle her into his lap, letting the two newlywed lovers stare off into the returning sun, where it hadn't fully risen- evident in the brilliant shades of burning pink to intense shades of coalescing yellow and orange, painting the sky with fire that continued to burn away the darkness of the world.

"Ne, Naruto?" Lifting her head to rest in the crook of his shoulder, she sighed happily, almost wishing the moment would never end as she rested in his embrace.

"Yeah?" His reply was as soft as the tone of her voice, letting him lean into her, supporting her as he always would when they came home after a long day's work.

"Do you think that what we have… that it'll last forever?" Surprised, he kissed her forehead, uncaring of the salt that drained onto his tongue, slightly stinging his taste buds with an assaulting aroma he could only describe as simply… _Ryuuzetsu_.

"I don't think, Ryuu-chan… I know. And if anything tries to take it away, we'll hold on and push our way through it. Nothing will take away my love for you, _ever_. I remember…" His thoughts trailed off into where he first met her- inside of a prison which he later ended up saving- despite his beliefs on human dignity that were ignored by her best friend's father, Mui. He could remember when he had been killed when Muku had pierced his chest- and when he had willed himself, at the cost of his life, to end what he'd started. Nothing could describe the hellish battle that had taken the lives of many of the prisoners trying to escape the line of fire. But one thing was for certain- he'd seen the true Ryuuzetsu that day… and he wouldn't trade for the world with what they had now.

"When all that shit happened at the prison, and meeting you… I almost can't believe this is real- almost as if it was a dream…" She managed to turn herself, gently cupping his cheek with untold grace, something that still inspired him to this very day, even more than the time that he'd spent trying to learn how she held herself, how she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever witnessed.

"But it isn't, Naruto-kun… and, well… I can't explain it, but I can feel our bond, even the memories we have shared from meeting on the battlefield to eating ramen before our wedding… everything that has happened has kind of, in a way…" She stopped suddenly- studying him, looking past his body and staring at his soul which had long since been bare to her mind, laid out on a table for her to see. Everything he felt was an open book to her, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well… I feel that it was meant to be, and even if it was, I wouldn't trade it for anything. Naruto, I know I keep saying this... but I love you so much that I can't see myself without you. We already answered this question at our wedding… but I need to convince myself." She rubbed his cheek affectionately, leaning against him in an odd fashion as she trailed the tip of her nail along his chest, feeling his shivering, naked body beneath.

"Naruto… I want us to start a family… and then I want us to grow old, and watch as our family continues to grow on and on, while we continue to express the love we have to the rest of the world. I believe what I'm asking you is that…"

"If I want to spend the rest of my life with you? Don't be silly, Ryu-chan. I will _never_ , _ever_ , leave you behind… because a life without you isn't a life at all." He closed his eyes, tightening his embrace around the smaller woman, letting his soul reach out to her in ways that not a single person would have thought possible. Their bond ran deeper than just the present, because their love would extend into the future- walking- no, _venturing_ far past the horizon's glow.

* * *

 **Man… I almost cried at the end there. If you're reading this, and you understand and have a significant other of your own, you'll understand when I say this is one of the best pairings out there- because there is just so much potential for the two if Ryuuzetsu survived that I can't imagine the future without them as a family. *Sigh* If only this was canon…**


End file.
